Miyu Lynx
Miyu Lynx is a Lynx who is a soldier in the Cornerian Army and is one of the major supporting characters in the Star Fox series, first appearing in Star Fox: Commander Rising. She is a very close childhood friend of Fox McCloud, and joined the Cornerian Air Force with him, becoming one of the academy's top pilots. After Fox forms and leads team Star Fox, Miyu has consistently acted like a very helpful ally to them, assisting them in many missions and battles, and has consistently been a very close friend to them. History Miyu was born and raised on Corneria. At a young age, she met and very closely befriended a young Fox McCloud, and the two would often do everything together, playing together, engaging in activities and having intimate talks with one another. Miyu also developed a strong crush on Fox, but mostly kept these feelings to herself. The two remained close throughout much of their lives, attending school together, where they would meet Falco Lombardi. Though Miyu disliked Falco at first, she came to befriend him. She also excelled in her classes, especially in science. When Fox began dating Fara Fennec, Miyu became jealous of their relationship, and when they broke up, Miyu started having a romantic relationship with Fox, even though that would end as well. Eventually, after graduating, Miyu joined the Cornerian Air Force along with Fox and Falco, becoming highly skilled pilots. While Fox and Falco went on to form team Star Fox, Miyu remained with the Cornerian Army, while pledging her assistance. As a Cornerian soldier, Miyu fights in fierce battles to help the Cornerian Army. She also consistently helps the Star Fox team in a number of Adventures. After the Sauria Crisis, Miyu comes to collect a missile guidance chip for the Cornerian Military that Fox acquired on Chorelis. Here, Miyu meets and befriends Krystal, the new member of Star Fox. Later on, Miyu attempts to reconcile her romantic relationship with Fox, but is rejected, since Miyu had slept with Fox's friend, Bill Grey, which lead to the end of their previous relationship. Miyu is then comforted by Krystal, which assures Miyu that Krystal is a good fit for the team. Miyu assists the team in the Lylat Wars and the Aparoid Invasion. When Fox disbands his team and becomes a mercenary, Miyu finds and assists Fox in fighting the Venomian forces of Gizar Veras in the Second Lylat Wars. Miyu fights in fierce battles on Garisius, Shielvisa, Katina, Titania, Fichina and Sauria, eventually helping Fox get to Venom. She continues fighting Venomian forces on Venom with the help of Cornerian soldier, Bill Grey, until Veras is eventually killed by Fox, ending the war. Miyu continues to fight in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then she keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. She also helps Krystal find her home world of Cerinia again, helping to fight the Krieger forces of Erich Kemmerich and eliminate his Reich while finally liberating Cerinia from Kreiger control. With that, Miyu continues to help the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Miyu fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Miyu helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Miyu helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Miyu continues helping the Star Fox team as an ally in the Cornerian Army, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. As she keeps fighting and helping the team, she remains an even closer friend to the Star Fox members and being at their side. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Miyu's story is expanded as well, with Miyu serving the exact same role here in the anime, as she is a major supporting character. Remaining the same, Miyu shows friendliness and playfulness, while she still helps the team with various objectives and adventures. Miyu supports his team mates as she fights in fierce conflicts and missions against different enemies on many worlds across the Lylat Galaxy. Throughout the anime series, Miyu helps in numerous adventures, while also interacting the Star fox team mates and her fellow soldiers and helping them with different tasks and ventures in their spare time. For more information on Wolf's role in the anime series, see Miyu Lynx (Star Fox Anime). Traits Appearance Miyu is a very beautiful young Lynx with gold and white fur. Her gold fur covers her body while her white fur covers her muzzle and the front of her neck and torso. Black spots also cover the gold fur on her body, while the gold fur on her head also possesses some black lining. She has short and choppy dirty blond hair with swept bangs and she also has dark blue eyes. She possesses typical Lynx features, such a large black ears, the typical feline muzzle of a Lynx and the short, golden tail of a lynx. Miyu has a fit, slender and very voluptuous hourglass figure with a rather sizable bust and stands at a somewhat tall height, matching the height of Falco. Miyu speaks in a youthful voice with a feminine pitch and has a slight Kenyan-Mexican accent. She has a very casual and playful manner of speech and usually keeps a cheerful tone. Though she wears a number of different clothes, Miyu has one primary outfit throughout the series. * Her primary outfit is her Cornerian Air Force uniform, in which she wears a green, sleeveless flight suit, a red scarf, grey knee high boots, grey finger less gloves and a she sometimes wears a grey jacket. She also has a large golden earring in her left ear. Personality Miyu is very kind and tomboyish. She is very friendly, playful and witty towards others and seems to act as something of a big sister towards her comrades. She also greatly enjoys teasing her friends in a manner of harmless mischief, as well as having a joking persona. She is very cheerful and caring, as well as optimistic and enjoys playing with others and keeping a light, cheerful and even humorous mood in the air. She is usually very casual and easy going while, at times, being a bit concerned as well. While being very tomboyish, she is also rather flirtatious, and likes to tease others. She is very lively and energetic and has a liking for sports, and even though she has become more relaxed since becoming an adult, she leads a highly active and athletic life. She easily gets along with others and maintains a cheerful and relaxed attitude that helps to alleviate tensions. However, despite her friendliness, she is also very cocky and has a tendency to get carried away easily. She can also be brash and is usually direct when in a conversation, something that can cause embarrassment. Still, she is incredibly friendly and helpful to others and acts cheerful in interactions with people. She is also rather mischievous and can be affectionate, sometimes using her body in order to tease her closest male friends, like Fox McCloud and Bill Grey. However, despite her tomboyish nature and having a dislike for "girly" things, she isn't afraid to show her feelings whenever she is discussing something serious. Overall, she is really fun loving and optimistic, willing to engage in playful activities. Skills and Abilities Miyu is an expert pilot and a capable fighter, demonstrating great skills in flying. Her piloting abilities are known to be able to rival that of Falco's at times. She can perform a number of tricks and is very fast and maneuverable in a fighter. Along with this, she is also a capable ground fighter, showing skills in marksmanship and in hand to hand combat. Miyu is also known to have skills in medical science. She graduated at the top of her class in medical research and thus received knowledge relating to anatomy and genetics. She is able to put this knowledge to great use when attempting to heal someone. She is also a highly skilled mechanic and is well versed in using technology. Relationships Fox McCloud Fox is Miyu's closest and best friend, and they've been best friends ever since their childhood. The two met in elementary school, and Miyu actually seemed to have a small crush on Fox when she first saw him. The two immediately became friends when they formally met, and they were almost inseparable. As they grew up, Miyu and Fox constantly played with each other and spent much of their time together. Miyu and Fox were very close and shared a rather deep intimacy, and Miyu would always give Fox support and be there to comfort him whenever he was down. Once getting older, Miyu developed romantic feelings for Fox, eventually revealing to him how she felt about him for a while. However, Fox wasn't ready for such a relationship yet, but they still remained close friends. Eventually, once in the Academy, Miyu and Fox entered into an intimate romantic and sexual relationship, which Miyu felt lucky to be in. However, Miyu had slept with Bill sometime within the relationship, causing a furious Fox to end it with her. Soon, however, Fox and Miyu became friends again, and the two continue to be very close and supportive of one another, constantly helping each other with different problems. Bill Grey Miyu is also great friends with Bill Grey. They've known each other when she became friends with Fox, and thus, they became friends as well. Like with Fox, Miyu is close to Bill and often played with and talked with him. She would also give him support when he needed it. She also took great pleasure in teasing Bill, and at a couple points, she had no problem showing him her breasts just to create embarrassment for him. Eventually, Miyu and Bill enter into an intimate romantic relationship, ultimately committing themselves to each other. Krystal Miyu and Krystal are very great friends, and the two are very close and share a deep intimacy. Miyu first met the vixen sometime shortly after the Saurian Crisis, in which she warmly greeted her and expressed sympathy for the disappearance of Cerinia, something Krystal appreciated. Since then, Krystal and Miyu are very friendly to one another and share a sisterly bond, often giving each other much support and comfort and helping each other out with different problems. Secretly, Miyu was jealous of Krystal's relationship with Fox, but even so, Miyu remained very kind to Krystal, and ultimately, was very happy that Fox had the vixen in his life. Miyu has even shared a romantic and sexual relationship with Krystal at a couple points. Falco Lombardi When they first met in middle school, Miyu didn't like Falco, finding his arrogance and brash antics to be irritating. While finding him annoying, she also seemed to be jealous that Fox would spend time with Falco instead of her. However, as they spent more time together, they started to appreciate each other more and become friends, and the two share a close camaraderie. Still, the two often bicker over several things and she still finds him to be a bit annoying. They even have a rather friendly rivalry when on missions, as both of their cockiness often clash. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Alien Category:Mischievous Category:Pure of Heart Category:Childhood Friends Category:Mentor Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Determinators Category:Gadgeteers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Normal Skilled Category:Bully Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Egotists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Recurring Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Amazons Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Lustful Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Altruistic Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Forgivers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Healers Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Thrill Seekers Category:War Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Insecure Category:Passively Empathetic Category:In Love Characters Category:Guardians Category:Advocates Category:Lawful Category:Nemesis Category:One Man Army Category:Passionate Learners